fanfict naruto - Hadiah terindah
by mickeymikii
Summary: sakura hanyalah seorang perempuan sama seperti perempuan lain yang ingin menjalani suatu hubungan yang dimulai dengan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'. satu hadiah yang sangat didambakannya dari sang kekasih. "aku mencintaimu Sakura". "selamat ulang tahun."


**Pair: **SasuSaku

**Rate:** K+

**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe (suka-suka Mickey)

Story by

.

.

.

**Mickey_Miki**

**HADIAH TERINDAH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Happy Reading~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus memainkan daun-daun di sekitar taman dan berguguran tepat di atas tempatku duduk. Langit tampak cerah dengan awan yang bergulung-gulung layaknya bunga kol yang menemaninya. Sangat sesuai dengan acara kencan yang akan kulakukan bersama tunanganku. Dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat hebat dengan segudang kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Ia adalah keturunan Uchiha, bungsu dari keluarga Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki rambut biru tua dengan gaya rambut emo, bola mata berwarna hitam kelam, kulit seputih porselin, dan wajah yang tampan. Yah itu adalah kelebihan fisik yang dimilikinya. Namun demikian, dia adalah laki-laki yang dingin dan sulit sekali mengungkapkannya isi hatinya dengan baik.

Oh ya sampai lupa, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, biasa dipanggil Sakura. memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, sama seperti warna bunga kebanggan negarakudan kata tunanganku itu mataku seindah batu _emerald_. Aku sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran di subuah Unversitas Tokyo yang terkenal di kotaku bahkan salah satu Universitas terbaik di dunia. Aku beruntung bisa masuk di sana, selain itu tunanganku juga kuliah di sana, dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur.

Ngomong-ngomong soal percintaan kami, bisa dikatakan sangat biasa, dimulai saat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya sampai saat kami bertunanganpun semuanya biasa saja. Awal perjumpaan kami, yaitu semasa masih _senior high school_,Saat itu aku berlari untuk sampai ke halte bus. Aku dan ia bertemu saat akan menaiki bus. Ketika itu, aku dan Sasuke bertabrakan saat akan memasuki bus karena baik aku dan dia terburu-buru, karena pintu bus akan tertutup dan itu adalah bus terakhir.

Aku pikir dia adalah orang yang tidak akan mengalah dengan perempuan dan akan memaksa masuk ke bus duluan. Dari raut wajahnya seakan memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak mau mengalah, ternyata tidak.

"Masuklah duluan!"

Walaupun ucapannya terkesan dingin, namun entah kenapa, aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali padanya yang ada hanya rasa senang. Kami duduk di bangku paling belakang. Aku memandanginya, dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku.

"Kau bersekolah di KHS juga?" Tanyaku memulai obrolan.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya melihatku dan pakaian yang kugunakan. Lalu melihat keluar lagi.

Memang sedikit menjengkelkan juga karena tidak dipedulikan. Tak mau menyerah, akupun bertanya lagi, "Apa kau murid pindahan?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya melihatku, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menjawab, "hn".

Ada perasaan senang kerana akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun tidak berapa lama rasa senangku menghilang, karena kupikir ia akan melanjutkan perkataannya, ternyata tidak. Ia hanya mengambil buku di dalam tasnya kemudian membacanya dan mengacuhkanku. Ternyata memang benar dugaanku, ia adalah pria dingin dan menyebalkan. Pertanyaan yang kuberikan hanya di jawab dengan dua huruf 'hn'. Ah. Menyebalkan. Yah... Mungki karena kita baru pertama kali bertemu.

Selanjutnya pertemuan kedua kami juga sangat biasa. Hari itu aku ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Aku memang tidak suka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin, aku lebih suka menghabiskannya di perpustakaan atau di kelas untuk membaca buku. Namun bukan berarti aku adalah seorang anak yang cupu dan sering di _bully_ yang seperti di film-film atau novel. Aku banyak tahu tentang _fashion_ dan sedikit gaul, teman-temanku juga banyak. Di sekolahku juga tak ada orang yang suka mem_buly_ atau pun di_bully_.

Lanjut cerita, pada saat itu aku terlalu asik membaca buku, hingga aku tidak menyadari seseorang telah duduk di depanku. Aku tersadar, ketika ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan pulpennya dan membuat sebuah suara.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku dan menatapnya. _Deg. _Aku terpana melihatnya. Ia sangat keren ketika membaca buku, aura yang terpancar dari dirinya sangat indah. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat yang baru pertama kali kurasakan. Ku pikir aku mengalami sesuatu yang sering dialami oleh gadis remaja seumuranku. Hormonku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya dan tanpa sadar terus memperhatikannya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena suaranya yang─Astaga suaranya bagai simfoni yang memabukkan dan Aku sangat suka. Bukannya menjawab, aku malah bertanya balik padanya, berharap bisa mendengar kembali suara indah itu. "kau juga sering datang ke perpustakaan?" Tanyaku sambil membaca buku.

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil matanya terus mengarah ke buku yang ia baca.

Sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mendengar suara indahnya lagi. Namun tidak apa-apa.

"Ka...─"

_**Treeeeet...**_

Perkataanku terpotong akibat bunyi bel yang telah usai. Aku kemudian bergegas mengembalikan buku yang kubaca tadi, tapi ketika kuhampiri tempatku tadi berniat ingin bertanya siapa nama laki-laki itu, dia telah pergi. Pertemuan singkat namun berdampak pada jantungku. Aku berharap dapat melihatnya lagi.

Pertemuan ketiga kami juga adalah kebetulan, aku yang ingin menghabiskan masa liburku pergi ke Taman Ria sendirian. Aku masuk ke taman itu dengan menggunakan dress selutut tanpa lengan dan memakai switer untuk menutupi lenganku. Aku berjalan menuju bangku panjang dekat taman bunga, di sana banyak terlihat orang dengan membawa pasangan. Aku memilih bangku paling jauh untuk memikirkan wahana apa yang akan kunaiki terlebih dahulu. Aku melihat ada seseorang tanpa pasangan yang mendudukinya dan sedang membaca buku.

"Mmm...permisi! Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanyaku gugup. Entahlah kenapa tiba-tiba.

"Hn" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Jawaban 'hn-nya' itu, kuanggap dengan 'iya' dan aku langsung mendudukinya. Saat aku menduduki bangku itu, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sama seperti saat bertemu laki-laki yang sudah mencuri hatiku saat di perpustakaan dulu.

Seseorang laki-laki _blonde _berjalan kearah kami sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Temeeee...!"

Aku hanya memperhatikannya bingung yang berjalan ke arah tempatku duduk. '_teme─brengsek. Apa orang yang sedang duduk di sampingku ini orang brengsek?_' tanyaku dalam hati. Ia menghampiri orang di sampingku, dan memegang pundaknya, "hehehe... Maaf yah! Aku terlambat"

"Hn" jawabnya. Ia menurunkan bukunya dan dapat kulihat orang yang beberapa bulan lalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ka... Ka... Kamu?" Ucapku tergagap karena kaget dan menunjuknya.

Dia hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau mengenalnya Teme? Wah jangan-jangan kau datang dengannya yah? Kau curang Teme, akukan sudah bilang datang sendirian." Cerocos laki-laki _blonde _itu. Sepertinya ia merasa terhianati oleh laki-laki itu. Wajahnya terlihat lucu saat sedang marah.

"Aku tak mengenalnya dobe." Jawabnya santai. Pria raven itu seakan tidak peduli. Padahal gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari karena terus memikirkannya.

"Apa kau mengenal temanku ini?" Tanya pria _blonde_ itu padaku. Senyumnya mengembang dan matanya menyipit.

"Tidak, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu beberapa kali dan aku terkejut melihatnya disini dan dari tadi ternyata dia berada di sampingku."

"Oh..." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan tangannya, "perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku."

Aku membalas jabatan tangannya, "aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal"

"Salam kenal Sakura-chan!"

"Eh..." Aku kaget, baru bertemu dia langsung memanggil nama kecilku dan Naruto hanya menyengir dan tersenym dengan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, "gak apa-apakan kalau kami memanggilmu dengan Sakura-chan?".

"I... Iya" jawabku malu-malu

"Apa kau kesini dengan temanmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan kami!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti kemana mereka bermain, kadang juga Naruto menanyakan wahana apa yang ingin kunaiki dan mengikutiku. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat, kami menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bermain wahana-wahana di Taman Ria itu. Aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa memiliki teman baru dan lebih dekat dengan cinta pertamaku itu.

Kami dalam perjalanan pulang, kebetulan aku dan Sasuke searah sedangkan Naruto beda jalur. Sebelum pulang kami janjian akan bertemu lagi minggu depan di tempat itu, tetapi dengan aku yang membawa teman perempuanku.

Aku dan Sasuke menaiki bus yang sama dan duduk di bangku paling belakang sama saat pertama kali bertemu. Perjalanan pulang kami hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan. Sasuke sibuk dengan urusannya memandangi jalan dan aku juga tak ada niat untuk membuka suara. Bus berhenti di halte dan kami berdua turun lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Pertemuan kami selanjutnya, dapat kalian tebak sendiri dimana. Kami bertemu lagi di Taman Ria dengan aku yang membawa temanku. Temanku yang satu ini adalah seorang gadis pemalu yang berasal dari dari keluarga Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata. Dia juga memiliki hobi yang sama denganku, yaitu membaca dan sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekolah di kelas atau di perpustakaan. Ia kuajak sebetulnya, karena hanya ia satu-satunya temanku di kelas.

Kami menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menunggu kami di tempat pertemuan pertama kami di taman itu. Aku memperkenalkan temanku itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto terlihat sangat menyukai Hinata begitupun dengan Hinata. dan mulai memainkan wahana-wahana yang terdapat di Taman Ria itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk memasuki wahana rumah hantu dan Hinata mengikutinya, sedangkan aku dan Sasuke menunggu mereka di bangku taman. Kami berdua tidak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali aku bertanya Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak terlalu suka dengan kebisingan dan tidak banyak bicara.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari wahana itu kami memutuskan untuk ke Rumah Makan di Taman Ria itu. Satu hal lagi yang ku tahu dari Sasuke, ternyata dia adalah seorang yang menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tomat. Baik makanan maupun minuman yang ia pesan banyak mengandung tomat.

"Uchiha-san, kau benar-benar menyukai tomat yah?"

"Hn"

"Sakura-chan, dia bukan menyukai, tapi mencintai."

"Mmm..." Aku hanya mengangguk untuk jawaban dari naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Pertemuan-pertemuan kami selanjutnya adalah saat di sekolah. Aku lebih sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Aku dan dia juga lebih sering pulang bersama atau keluar untuk membeli buku.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Langkahku terhenti saat dia memanggil namaku. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku jadi gugup dan malah menundukkan wajahku.

Dia membalikkan badannya lalu menatapku, "jadilah pacarku!" ucapnya lantang dan tegas seolah tidak menerima sebuah penolakan. Namun dapat kulihat sebuah rona merah tercetak di pipinya walau tipis.

Aku sedikit ternganga mendengar pernyataan itu, terlalu kaget hingga tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia tampak cemas melihatku yang hanya diam tak bergeming, walau hanya berkedip. Dia hampiri aku sekedar melihat keadaanku karena cemas.

Aku masih tetap diam hingga sebuah sentuhan dingin dari jari-jarinya mengenai kulit wajahku. Sentak aku menatapnya dan dia terlihat semakin terlihat khawatir.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa!" Tanyanya khawatir.

Aku mengadah menatapnya. Namun tak berkata apa-apa.

"Lupakan yang tadi!" lanjutnya lagi. Entahlah. Mungkin karena melihat sikapku barusan yang seperti orang bodoh.

"Eh...! tidak... aku... aku mau kok." Ucapku cepat. Setelah itu aku kemudian tertunduk. Malu. Rona merah dengan nakalnya menghiasi kedua pipiku.

Aku tidak percaya, orang yang kusukai menyatakan cintanya padaku dengan cara seperti itu. sangat tidak romantis sekali. Biasanya jika seorang pria menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis yang ia sukai, mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang romantis, misalnya saja, memberikan mereka bunga atau boneka sambil berlutut, membawa ke tempat yang indah dan menyatakan cintanya, atau bahkan menyatakan cintanya dengan merangkai mawar-mawar merah dengan gambar love di tanah. Aku tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan itu, tetapi pengakuannya itu sangat membuatku senang. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan senang bila orang yang disukai menyatakan cintanya pada mereka? Gak ada.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku dan Sasuke telah berhubungan selama dua tahun, baik keluargaku ataupun keluarga Sasuke tidak menolak bahkan kami ditunangkan. Hari inipun tepat menginjak tiga tahun hubungan kami dan tepat hari ini juga adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku senang tiap tahun aku pasti mendapatkan hadiah dari Sasuke. Hadiah yang bagi orang biasa namun bagiku sangat luar biasa. Hari ini dia janji akan memberikan hadiah yang katanya tidak akan pernah kulupakan dan akupun akan menunggunya sampai ia datang.

Ku lirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sudah dua jam Sasuke telat dari janji kami. Ia tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya saat janjian denganku, paling akulah yang biasa terlambat.

_**Drrrrt... drrrt... drrrt...**_

Ponselku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ku lirik nama orang itu dan ternyata itu adalah ibu Sasuke. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Aku pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Moshi_... _Moshi_..."

"Halo... Sakura, bisakah kau ke RS Konoha sekarang!" Ku dengar suaranya bergetar seolah ia tengah menahan isak tangis.

"Maaf oka-san" aku tidak bisa sekarang. Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke, kami sudah janjian."

"Aku tahu Sakura, maka dari itu datanglah ke RS Konoha sekarang, Sasuke ada disini."

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, aku mematikan sambungan dan bergegas ke RS Konoha. Dalam perjalanan, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh rasa khawatir yang sangat besar terhadap Sasuke, aku berusaha mengindahkan perasaanku, namun semakin aku berusaha menyingkirkannya pikiranku itu semakin liar dan meraja lela. Aku semakin takut.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat orang-orang yang kukenali sedang menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dengan lampu yang berwarna merah menyala, menandakan ada orang yang sedang dioperasi didalamnya. Bibi mikoto langsung memelukku sambil terisak.

"Sakura...! Kau harus sabar ya sayang!" Aku hanya terdiam, air mataku seketika itu juga keluar. Aku dipandu untuk duduk di kursi depan ruangan operasi itu. Aku terus terisak dipelukan ibu Sasuke.

"Mobil yang Sasuke kendarai kecelakaan pada saat akan ke tempatmu." Sakura hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan perkataan ibu Sasuke.

"Saat itu Sasuke terlambat karena mengambil pesanannya, jadi dia mengemudikan mobilya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi."

Aku terus terisak, jadi hanya karena hadiah untukku, Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan, aku semakin terisak. Orang-orang di sekitarku berusaha membuatku tenang.

Lampu ruangan itu berubah hijau tanda bahwa operasinya telah selesai. Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan kami semua menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?" Tanya bibi mikoto

Dokter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa Sasuke dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Aku jatuh terduduk air mataku semakin deras yang keluar.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu, Sasuke masih terbaring koma di atas tempat tidur. Dipergelangan tangannya masih menempel jarum imfus, namun tidak dengan alat bantuan pernafasan. Aku meraih telapak tangannya sambil menggenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau tak capek tidur terus?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "apa kau tak kasihan pada ayah dan ibumu, juga padaku?" Mataku terasa panas, air mataku akan keluar.

"Kau tak sedih, membuat kami semua sedih begini?" Suaraku semakin serak, "ibumu sering sakit karena memikirkanmu. Kau sudah tak sayang ibumu yah?" Dia hanya diam.

"Ayo cepatlah bangun!" Air mataku tak bisa lagi dibendung, akhirnya jatuh mengenai pergelangan tangan sasuke.

"Kau sudah janji padaku akan memberikan hadiah yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Apa kau mau jadi orang yang ingkar janji?" Aku semakin terisak

"Aku sayang padamu, aku juga mencintaimu, aku sering mengatakannya padamu, tapi apa kau mana pernah mengucapkannya padaku?" Dia masih terdiam di balik selimut hangatnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu untuk mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, kau hanya mengatakan untuk menjadi kekasihmu, menjadi tunanganmu, tapi apa kau pernah mengucapkan kau mencintaiku? Kau selama ini selalu memberiku hadiah saat ulang tahunku, dan itu membuatku senang. Tapi apa kau tahu hadiah yang selama ini kuinginkan hanyalah satu, yaitu kau mengucapkan tiga kata itu untukku." Air mataku semaki banyak yang terjatuh.

"Sekarang kau semakin membuatku sedih, kau lebih memilih tidur ketimbang berada disampingku." Bibirnya tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, tapi terdapat sedikit pergerakan di tangannya. Aku terus melanjutkan ucapanku. Semua emosi yang kusimpan selama ini harus kuluapkan saat ini juga.

"Aku selalu menyiapkan diri untuk apapun itu, karena kau yang selalu memberitahuku, tapi untuk kali ini aku tak akan pernah menyiapkannya. Aku tak akan sanggup bila kau tinggalkan." Genggaman tangannya sudah semakin terasa. Aku berniat memanggil dokter dan berdiri. Namun langkahku terhenti oleh genggaman erat sasuke. Perlahan mata sasuke terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata indahnya.

"Ja...jangan pergi Sakura!" ucapnya lirih dengan susah payah sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku berbalik dan langsung memeluknya. Aku meluapkan semua emosiku dan semakin terisak. Aku bahagia dia telah sadar, ku raba tombol di bawah tempat tidurnya lalu menekan tombol itu untuk memanggil dokter.

"Sakura, maafkan aku!" Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalaku menghadapnya. Aku menghapus air mataku sambil menunggu apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lalu mengecup keningku, "selamat ulang tahun" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan memberiku sesuatu yang selama ini terus tersimpan dia atas meja. Itu adalah hadiah yang selalu kutunggu untuk dia berikan padaku. Aku tak pernah mengintip isinya, kubiarkan saja terus tersimpan di sana, karena aku ingin dia yang memberiku hadiah itu.

Hadiah itu cantik sekali perpaduan antara Uchiha dan Haruno. Bandulnya berbentuk kelopak bunga Sakura dengan berhiaskan permata berwarna biru tua dengan lambing Uchiha. Hadiah-hadiah yang selama ini dia berikan tak seindah dengan hadiahnya kali ini. Aku bahagia menerima hadiahnya ini. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan. Bukan kalungnya yang membuatku bahagia, tetapi perkataan indahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

**FIN**.

**a/n : cerita ini kutulis pada saat lagi ada masalah dengan tugas. Hahahaha... anehkan... masalah di tugas dapat ide dengan judul yang berbanding terbalik. Hahahaha...**

**yah.. semoga saja gak mengecewakan.**

_**Arigato**_** sebelumnya karena sudah bersedia membaca fic abal ini.**


End file.
